


you're the sunlight we don't need

by rainingover



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, M/M, New Year's Eve, Some mentions of blood drinking but none happens in story, Supernatural Elements, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 18:36:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13218702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainingover/pseuds/rainingover
Summary: Hoseok walks home the long way, past the river. It’s cold out, it’s New Year’s Eve after all, but he doesn’t feel it. He isn’t feeling much of anything lately.(Or, it's been two hundred years since they saw each other when Kihyun shows up again.)





	you're the sunlight we don't need

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [ThetwelvedaysofMonstaXXXmas](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/ThetwelvedaysofMonstaXXXmas) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Prompt for 31 December 2017.
> 
> [On the seventh day of Monsta XXXmas  
> Monsta X gave to me  
> Seven New Years’ banging]
> 
> **Your prompt:** Write a fic involving New Years (Eve). Let's kick off the new year with a bang ; >

Hoseok walks home the long way, past the river. It’s cold out, it’s New Year’s Eve after all, but he doesn’t feel it. He isn’t feeling much of anything lately.

He’d come out tonight hoping that the energy in the air of the human revellers (excited, brimming with anticipation for another year - so short by his standards, but so long to them) would reignite something inside of him. That he’d _feel_ something, some desire to feed, a fire in his soul, _anything._

But it’s almost midnight and he’s walking home the long way, by himself. It’s lonely, but maybe that’s what he deserves. 

When he arrives to the place he’s called home for the last forty six years, a modest town house with a brass knocker on the door, he knows something is up instantly. The safety of his own private dwelling has been compromised. He hopes to Selene that it isn’t a hunter, if only because Hoseok isn’t sure he has the strength to care. Maybe being undead has run its course. The fun in everything was sucked out of it a long time ago. Maybe he’ll ask the hunter to kill him quickly - a stake to the heart, nice and simple and very traditional.

He makes his way through his apartment, checking rooms as he walks the corridor, until he reaches the kitchen. It’s there that a voice startles him in the darkness. “Have you turned vegetarian?”

When he turns on the light, Kihyun is there. Kihyun with a blood-bag in his hand and his nose wrinkled up in disgust. Kihyun with his dark eyes and wicked smile, Kihyun who left two hundred years ago and disappeared into the night, a thousand bats in tow. The fucking show-off. 

“Because this is stale and it tastes of-- well, it doesn’t taste good, I shall put it that way.” Kihyun chucks the bag of animal blood into the sink and Hoseok watches his dinner slip away down the plughole. “If I’d have known you’d become so soft I wouldn’t have left you alone.”

“What-- why, are you here, now? It’s New Years Eve.” Hoseok sighs. Despite all the lamenting, he'd accepted his fate of a quiet night. No half-drunk human with heavy lidded eyes and two tiny wounds on their neck to call a cab for or, worse, offer breakfast to the next day, and this is almost too much.

(Hoseok keeps fresh eggs in the fridge just in case. It’s polite.)

“I know that, and I thought about you, and all those years we spent together and -- well, we never fucked did we? We were such good friends for so, so long, through so many things. And we never fucked. Funny, huh?”

Hoseok sits down on his couch and unties the laces of his sneakers. “Hilarious,” he says. He takes in Kihyun’s formal attire - black suit, white shirt, black brogues. He looks like he did two hundred years before and Hoseok wonders what he’s been doing out there on his own all this time, dressed like he's at an eternal Halloween party. He’d told Hoseok once about his life before he was turned, about how he lived carefully, lived neatly and politely and kindly. “And I was turned anyway,” he’d laughed. “So now, I figure I’m going to live a little less by the numbers, so to speak.” 

And it had been fun, so much fun, and maybe, despite his age and his wisdom, Hoseok had been caught up in the infectious whirlwind of Yoo Kihyun for a few hundred years or so. Maybe he had grown quite attached to the other vampire.

It had hurt a lot when he left and Hoseok still aches a little where his heart used to beat. 

“Seriously, though.” Kihyun looks down at his brogues. “I’ve missed you. Kind of.”

“I haven’t missed you.” Hoseok stands up. “And it’s late, so I’m going to bed.”

“You don’t need to go to bed, you don’t sleep!” Kihyun laughs, and his fangs are there, as always. He doesn’t hide them like Hoseok does, he used to say Hoseok shouldn’t either, that he should be proud of them. And it isn’t like Hoseok’s ashamed, he’s just tired of it all. “Why are you-- you can’t avoid me, I’m here forever, remember. Just like you are,” Kihyun says.

Hoseok ignores him. He has a bed, it’s king size and it’s fucking amazing, even if he doesn’t really need it. 

Hoseok blinks, and before he can do anything about it, Kihyun is in front of him, blocking the doorway. “Look, I’m sorry.” He places a hand on Hoseok’s chest, and Hoseok is sure his heart beats at the impact, but it doesn’t, because it can’t. “I’m sorry, alright? I panicked. I’m not used to feeling emotions of-- of that kind.”

“Of what kind?” Hoseok can’t look away from Kihyun’s face. He looks so good and it’s been so long, and now he _is_ wondering why they never slept together in all of those years.

“Love.” Kihyun shifts even closer towards Hoseok, runs his hand up Hoseok’s chest and slips his fingers over the bare skin of Hoseok’s throat. “And it’s taken me a little bit of time-”

“Two hundred years.”

“As I said, a  _ little _ bit of time, to come to terms with it.” Kihyun’s icy fingertips move to Hoseok’s cheek. “But I’m ready.”

Hoseok swallows the lump in his throat. He’s dizzy, and it’s not just because he hasn’t drank in almost twenty four hours. It’s because this is everything he’s wanted for centuries. “And what if I’ve moved on?” He asks and searches Kihyun’s eyes for something unknown.

“Have you?” Kihyun asks. 

Hoseok closes his eyes. “No,” he admits. When he opens his eyes again the world seems sharper, and Kihyun’s smiling brightly, leading him like the moon on a dark night.

Kihyun kisses him, then, and it’s copper and gold and frizzles of electricity under his skin. It’s  _ everything _ . 

“Should we…?” Hoseok whispers when they part. “The bed?”

“So  _ that’s _ the point in that thing.” Kihyun grins, his fangs exposed, his hair tousled, and he walks backwards, pulls Hoseok with him like a magnet, until they reach the bed. “Maybe I do approve after all.”

Kihyun’s shirt is buttoned infuriatingly highly, and he curses as he undresses. Hoseok pulls his sweater over his head and thinks about how good Kihyun would look in modern clothes: in an oversized sweater and tight jeans that hug the curve of his ass. 

“Like what you see?” He asks when he catches Hoseok staring. 

“I always have,” Hoseok replies, and kisses him again, pushing the shirt from Kihyun’s shoulders until they’re skin to skin. It feels so damn  _ good _ \- the power they both harbour, the ferocity with which they kiss, the fact that he’s about to be naked with the man he’s loved for almost half a millenia. 

“You’ve been working out,” Kihyun murmurs, turning them at lightning speed and pushing Hoseok to the bed. The headboard cracks against the wall behind it, and Hoseok presses a finger to his lips.

“I have neighbours.” He grins as Kihyun moves over him. “And human compliments don’t work on me. I’ve looked like this for more than a thousand years.” 

Kihyun just smiles back, and to the human eye he’d look soulless and menacing, but to Hoseok he looks like heaven. Maybe it’s worth sticking around this realm after all.

Kihyun kisses him slowly, then bites down on his lip, sharp and quick and shocking, and then moves down to between Hoseok’s legs. He closes his fist around the base of his cock, ducking his head to take him into his mouth. A moan catches in Hoseok’s throat, his fingers curling into the bedsheets as Kihyun takes him deeper. He does it again, five more times, slower and slower with each bob of his head, and Hoseok sees stars behind his eyelids, brighter and brighter with every tiny movement of Kihyun’s mouth.

When Kihyun pulls off, Hoseok does something he hasn’t in a while and uses his own speed; takes Kihyun by the hip and flips them over so Kihyun is lying under him. He looks like he belongs there. He  _ does _ belong there.

“Your fangs are out,” Kihyun whispers, and Hoseok reflexively goes to cover his mouth, but Kihyun is faster and he pulls Hoseok’s hand away, holding it tight. “It looks good.”

“ _You_ look good,” Hoseok replies, and he’s giddy on it all: on Kihyun being here, on Kihyun naked and hard underneath him.  _ Finally. _

Kihyun takes Hoseok’s fingers to his mouth then, sucks down on two of them as he watches Hoseok with that dark gaze he has always worn so well. It’s what makes him such a good vampire - so mysterious to humans and difficult to resist. He swirls his tongue over Hoseok’s fingers until they’re wet and Hoseok is breathing heavily, impatience creeping over him. 

“Fuck me,” Kihyun demands when he deems Hoseok’s fingers ready, and he lies back, legs spread, fangs digging into his bottom lip. He is sin and it’s perfect. 

Hoseok slides a finger inside of Kihyun. watching as his eyelids flutter against his cheeks. He adds the second finger, then, fucking him slowly at first, and then harder, a third finger slipping in easily. When he pulls his fingers out, Kihyun frowns. “Don’t make me beg,” he says. “I’ve used up all my pride having to apologise for disappearing.” 

Hoseok laughs. “I wouldn’t make you beg for it when I want it just as bad,” he says, positioning himself perfectly between Kihyun’s thighs, and when he pushes inside, Hoseok swears he comes back to life if only for a second.

Kihyun makes a noise at the back of his throat as Hoseok begins to fuck him, brings his arms up around Hoseok’s neck and says, “I promise not to leave you again.”

Hoseok knows it might just be bliss talking, that nothing is certain in this world, but in that moment he believes Kihyun, and as their bodies move together, Hoseok thinks that the next year (as insignificant and short they are) might be his favourite one yet.

 


End file.
